(Not So) Pointless Moments
by AonoRunic
Summary: 30 frostiron drabbles. Angst, fighting, intimacy, and fluff...and then more of the first three.
1. Beginning

30 frostiron drabbles for the 30 day writing challenge.

1. Beginning

It began with sex. At least that's what they told people. The truth was the beginning actually came after the sex started. There were hundreds of tiny beginnings, all of which came together to form something everyone else referred to as a relationship. When he stepped back to examine the bigger picture, Tony had to grudgingly admit they might be right.

It began with that smile. Not the sharp one Loki was so quick to whip out, the one that had Tony smirking back every time in challenge. No, the smile that began it was the one that flashed across Loki's face for the briefest moment when he awoke and his eyes landed on Tony. It was sweet, pain free, and genuinely happy. Tony's heart did little flip flops in his chest, and in that moment something was changed between them.

It began when Loki let Tony hug him. The billionaire knew it was probably a bad idea, that he was probably going to be stabbed (or thrown through the window again), but Tony had never been one to make self preserving decisions. The god (his god) had stiffened in his arms, but after a moment he had accepted the embrace. And that was how Tony found out that Loki loved to cuddle.

It began the first time JARVIS called Loki 'Sir.' Tony had let his drink overflow (and that was a shame because it was some really fine scotch). Loki had given him a look that asked 'what-is-wrong-with-you.' Tony's intelligent reply had been to snap out, "What'd you do to my AI?" Loki had rolled his eyes and stolen his drink. Tony never did tell JARVIS to stop.

It began with a kiss. This kiss had not been like the ones they had shared before. Those ones were heated passion, hate, and desire all rolled into one. This one was sweet passion, long, and lingering. It told Tony that Loki was going to do something stupid, and he was going to do it alone. After all this time Loki still felt he had no choice but to be alone, and Tony's heart broke because that was the one lie Loki could not see.

It should have been goodbye, but Tony considered it a beginning.


	2. Accusation

"What the fuck was that?"

"…I do not appreciate being yelled at, Tony."

"Appreciate? Appreciate! You nearly killed me!"

"I am the villain, Stark."

"Yeah, kinda got that when you threw a car at me."

"You should have figured it out before now. You are supposed to be a genius after all."

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to turn this around on me. Despite you going and blowing up my city every other week I thought we actually had something. Obviously I'm the only one who gave a shit in whatever the fuck this is!"

"You dare accuse me of not caring for you?"

"It's not an accusation! It's a fact, Loki!"

"…"

"Where are you going?"

"I do not stay in places where I am not wanted. I have heard enough to know that is the case here."

"…Get your ass back here, drama queen. You don't get to run away again. Not this time."


	3. Restless

Tony turned over in his sleep with an annoyed groan. He was still for a few minutes before he kicked off his sheets. A few minutes later he was trying to recover the sheets from the floor without actually moving. "I am a Jedi."

He eventually gave up and rolled over onto his stomach. "Being Iron Man is cooler than being a Jedi anyways," he mumbled into his pillow.

Over the next two hours Tony shifted position no less than 46 times. He tired sleeping at the end of the bed, with his feet up by the pillows, his arms crossed over his chest like a mummy, and even rolled off onto the floor for a few minutes.

"Figures," he growled as he pulled himself back onto the soft mattress. "The one night I try to get some sleep willingly my body says 'nope, fuck you.'"

Tony decided to do the one thing he'd been avoiding. He crawled over to the other side of their bed, cuddling Loki's pillow to his chest.

He was half asleep when he felt the mattress dip. "You're on my side of the bed."

Tony was planning on being annoyed, really he was. But when he felt Loki's soft lips against his cheek he just couldn't. Tony let go of the pillow and pulled Loki down to him so he was cuddled against the god's chest. "Your fault. Couldn't sleep."

Loki chuckled softly and ran deft fingers through Tony's hair. Tony absolutely positively did not purr. "Yes, I can see you were rather restless. You've made quite the mess."

Tony pulled him down for a kiss. "Stop talking," he muttered when he pulled away. "Sleep now."

"As you wish," Loki whispered against his ear, sending shivers down Tony's spine.

A minute later Tony was asleep.


	4. Snowflake

Tony had been surprised when JARVIS told him Loki was in Bruce's lab. He was even more surprised when he walked in and saw the scientist and his boyfriend (that still sounded weird) cutting random shapes into paper.

"I thought I had purged this place of paper," he commented, trying to seem nonchalant about whatever project they were working on.

"Some of us do not have strange aversions," Loki commented. He put down his scissors and looked up at Tony.

"Come from-ehh!" Tony glared at the god when he held the cut up paper out to him. "No."

"I repeat my previous statement."

Tony absolutely did not whine when Loki turned his attention back to Bruce. He opened the paper to reveal a chain of paper snowflakes. He stepped closer, curious. He hadn't seen one of those since he was a kid and been forced to make one around Christmas time. They had never been as intricate as what Loki had made though.

Bruce sighed and unfolded his own chain. "I don't understand how you keep doing that. Mine always look like squares with diamonds in the middle."

Loki just shrugged, but was clearly enjoying the praise. He waved his hand and the snowflake chain joined the others decorating the lab.

"Well this place is turning festive," Tony said. He leaned across Loki, who glared it him when he messed up the design he'd been working on, and grabbed a piece of paper and scissors for himself.

Bruce just shrugged. "I thought I might try to be festive this year. Haven't been able to do so before."

They were quiet as they worked, but Tony didn't like it and started singing Christmas carols.

"Look!" He broke the song midsentence and unfolded the paper chain in front of Loki's face.

Loki rolled his eyes, and Bruce chuckled. "Tony, I am not putting that up in my lab."

Tony gave him a scandalized look. "This is a piece of art! It would be an honor for you to have it displayed! But, if you're going to be that way I'll just keep it for myself!" Tony clutched the paper chain, decorated with a rather accurate design of him and Loki kissing, to his chest.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." Loki finished another chain and it joined the other snowflakes on the wall.

"Oh?" Tony slid closer to the god. "Is that so?"

Loki grinned at him and leaned down to press his lips to Tony's.

"Not in my lab please," Bruce sighed.

Loki chuckled and grabbed Tony's wrist. The next thing the inventor knew he was on his bed straddling Loki's waist.

"No need to anger the good doctor."

Tony grinned. "How'd you two even end up making snowflakes anyways?"

"Are you really concerned with that right now?"

"Uh- No, nope. Remind me to ask later."


	5. Haze

_He can't see through the dust. It's all around. Another explosion and the haze grows thicker. He can't find his way out. He needs to find his way out. If he doesn't the bomb, the one with his name on it, is going to go off. The shrapnel is going to pierce his body, going to eat at his heart. He needs to get out._

_But the haze is thick, and he cannot find his way._

He wakes up crying in Loki's arms. His god says nothing, just holds him tighter as Tony cries into his chest. He too knows the terrors of sleep.


	6. Flame

Loki could only shake his head as Dummy made high pitched whirring noises.

"Don't just stare at it! Put it out!" Tony shouted from the other side of the lab. "Damn it! I am turning you into scrap metal this time!"

Dummy knocked over a vial of chemical which the fire caught onto hungrily. It was now lapping at the ceiling. "SCRAP METAL!"

Loki decided to take pity on the poor machine and waved his fingers. The fire raced toward him, dancing across his hand like an old friend.

"You might have to become a permanent fixture in here," Tony said as he came to Loki's side.

The god let the fire wink out of existence with a chuckle. "That is the same thing you said last night."

"Yeah, well in here there's science _and_ sex."


	7. Formal

"No."

"Get your hands off my scarf, you peasant!"

"No name calling either!"

"You said we were going out, therefore I dressed for an outing."

"Yes, but you're over dressed. It's a casual event. What you're wearing is formal."

"Well, I like formal."

"And that's why we're having this argument."

"This is not an argument. This is you refusing to accept that you are wrong. I will not change."

"…I should just rip them off you and force you into a t-shirt."

"We both know you'd only get as far as the ripping."

"…We're not going out anymore, are we?"


	8. Companion

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Who's your companion?"

Loki held onto Tony's hand as the cameras flashed, basking in the attention. Beside her Tony chuckled. "Care to give them a show, Reindeer Games?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Do you really need to ask that?"

Tony grinned wider and turned to the reporter. "She's not my companion, she's my girlfriend."

Tony and Loki managed to keep back their laughter until they had to walk past a rather furious Nick Fury.


	9. Move

"Loki, move!"

This was torture, pure and utter torture. Loki was going to kill him with pleasure. That tight heat surrounded him, making it absolutely impossible to think.

He heard Loki hum softly as long, slender fingers paced a path up his chest. "My poor pet. It does amuse me to see you like this." There were lips suddenly claiming his hungrily. Tony moaned into the kiss, fingers tangling in surprisingly soft hair.

And then, Loki moved.


	10. Silver

"You make it sound so boring," his mortal complained the first time he called the lab grey.

Loki realized he had insulted Tony's home, his sanctuary, but he wasn't about to apologize. It would only sound like mockery coming from him.

Besides, it _was_ grey. The grey of steel and iron, metals Tony had shaped with his own hands. He had carved out this place and made it his own. Looking at it, the work tables, the tools, his robot children, all that grey came together in so many shades to make silver. A flash of color from the computer screens or holographic images, even the sparks that occasionally flew, those were what lit up the silver world and created passion.

And then there was the last silver in the lab, there only when Tony entered: his mortal's hair. He wore it well, almost regally, but while it served to make him beautiful Loki couldn't help but be reminded that he would soon lose him.

Loki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's middle, burying his face in those silver locks.

"Still mad at you," Tony muttered, his eyes never leaving the data on the screen.

"Tony, for once, shut up," Loki practically whispered.

And for once Tony does, for a record breaking length of four minutes and thirty three seconds.

"You're having a hair obsession today," he said when Loki's fingers ran through his hair. "Not that I'm complaining, it feels nice."

"It's silver."

"Is that a comment on my age?"

"Tony, _shut up."_


	11. Prepared

Tony stopped dead as soon as he entered the room. There it was again, an absolutely beautiful moan. His head snapped up and his mouth practically watered at the site before him.

Loki slipped another finger inside himself, giving breathy sighs and little moans as he stretched himself. If it wasn't for that slight smirk on his face one might think he was unaware of Tony's presence. "Ah, Tony, Tony ple-"

He was cut off when Tony rushed over to him, pressing his lips to Loki's. Tony could feel the grin on Loki's lips but he didn't care. If this is what he came home to he could easily ignore that Loki was manipulating him.

"I've prepared myself for you," Loki whispered when they broke apart.

"Umm, I can see that." Tony lightly nipped at Loki's collar bone, smirking himself when Loki took a sharp intake of breath.

The Trickster chuckled as his long fingers tangled in Tony's hair. "Then it would not do for you to keep me waiting."


	12. Knowledge

It's beautiful and terrifying. To Loki knowledge was power, and that glint in his eyes when he was in pursuit of it…it sent a thrill through him. He wanted to watch, to work out in his own mind how Loki's mind worked. At the same time he also wanted to pull the god away from whatever held his interest, kiss him deeply, and just be dominated by him the rest of the night.

He made a habit of sneaking into Tony's lab, not that his mortal ever minded. Here he was surrounded by his lover's creations, by his genius, by all the reasons he wanted this man. He was patient. He could be content wait and watch while Tony worked. But sometimes he snuck up behind Tony, ran his hands up the inventor's sides to hear that wonderful little gasp, wrap his arms around the mortal, and just hold on tightly while whispering how much Tony's knowledge fascinated him.


	13. Denial

The city was on fire. It was so similar, and yet so utterly different…and so absolutely useless.

He was on his knees, staring at the carnage. How could it happen like this? It couldn't be true. It was _his_ fault. _He_ was the one who had caused this, the man he called lover. How? He should have seen it, should have stopped this, but for once he had been blind to the lies being told to him. No, he had known, known those "I love you"s were not sincere. He had just been in denial. Lying to himself seemed to be the only thing he was good for anymore.

"You should have joined me, Loki," the cool, mechanical voice said.

"…Not like this, Tony."

Laughter, cruel and heartless. "Sentiment."


	14. Wind

Loki tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on the rooftop. The wind was strong out tonight, but he barely felt the chill. He had never truly felt cold before. Never before had he questioned it, not until he learned his true heritage. Yet another sign that he was beyond doubt a monster.

"Hey, I know that face. What's got you in a mood now?" Warm arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into them, resting his head against his lover's shoulder.

"You are late."

Tony buried his nose in Loki's windswept hair, taking a deep breath and inhaling his scent. "Sorry, babe. AIM decided to cause some trouble right as I was headed out."

Loki scoffed, not accepting the excuse. "You were the one who wished to celebrate our relationship. I have been waiting up here for an hour. The wind has completely ruined my hair."

There was a chuckled from behind him. "I like your hair like this. I love that I'm the only one that gets to see you this way."

Loki rolled his eyes and turned in the embrace. "Do not become cheeky. You still have to make up your tardiness to me." He leaned down to kiss his mortal lover, smirking into it when another gust of wind almost knocked Tony off his feet. Of course he could have held onto Tony, but where was the fun in that?


	15. Order

"You know, for being the God of Chaos you're very orderly."

"I am called the God of Chaos for my ability to cause mayhem, not because I throw things around my room like some sort of animal. That would be Thor's specialty."

"Okay, okay, just saying."

"Well you can stop 'just saying.' I do not see how my cleanliness is any of your business anyways."

"…Seriously?"

"Do I look to be joking to you?"

"Babe, it's my room too. You kind of took it over. Remember?"

"Oh? Is it? I have not seen you there in so long I must have forgotten."

"Hey, that's not my fault and you know it. I would love to stop having to deal with all these attacks from Hydra, and snuggle up with you in bed again."

"…Very well."

"…I'm sorry. What?"

"I will take care of this Hydra for you. But in exchange you will be in my bed tonight, and you will follow my every command."

"Mmmm, love it when you give me orders, Reindeer Games."


	16. Thanks

Loki felt Stark's arm around him as he fell. The mortal was saying something to him, but his ears were ringing. Probably something pointless like 'are you all right?' Of course he was all right. He was a god after all.

But he was so sleepy. He wanted to snuggle up to Tony, to rest his head against the inventor's chest. All that armor was in the way though. He tried to growl his disapproval but it quickly turned into a cough.

He was going to fall asleep now. Darkness was so close to claiming him before Tony's voice broke through the din, screaming his name. He struggled to pull himself back, if only to yell at the man.

But Stark sounded so worried. That idiot actually cared.

"It was worth it, Stark, all of it. Thank you."


	17. Look

This one is a throw back to the first prompt.

/

It is the first time Tony wakes up before Loki. He has never seen the god's face so peaceful, so unguarded. It is then that Tony knows he will never stop being amazed by his insanity, his beauty, his mind, by everything that makes Loki Loki.

And then Loki wakes up. He stretches slowly, allowing Tony to drink in the sight of that long, lean body. Loki opens his eyes. They are still hazy with sleep as they lock onto Tony. Loki's lips turn upwards, not in a smirk, but a genuine smile. It is the first Tony has seen. He can't help but take a sharp intake of breath as his heart does flip flops in his chest. Right, like he thought, never going to stop being surprised by Loki.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

Loki, seeming to realize what he has done, immediately scowls and turns away.

The god misses Tony's bittersweet smile. He leans down and kisses Loki's shoulder. "I like you too, Lokitty."

"Call me that again and I will stab you."


	18. Summer

"Stark, what are you doing?" Loki growled as the inventor half hugged half attacked him.

Tony slid his hands under Loki's shirt, running fingers over well toned abs. He was making a rather successful attempt to press as much of himself against the god as possible. "I'm hot."

"Why don't you just tell your disembodied voice to make your Tower cooler?"

"I like this option much better," Tony said as he nuzzled his cheek against Loki's.

"Are you going to be doing this all summer?"

"Might."

Loki sighed but let Tony pull his shirt over his head. The inventor pressed a line of kisses down Loki's back, smiling against the cool skin. "You had best hope I do not lose patience with you."

Tony just chuckled as he leaned over Loki's shoulder to kiss the god's lips. "This is going to be a great summer."


	19. Transformation

Loki growled and the lights flickered violently before going out. "Do not look at me, Stark."

"Loki, what's going on?" Tony was worried, extremely worried. They had been on a mission in some warehouse, chasing down Amora. She had done something to Loki before she vanished, and now he stood in the shadows refusing to let anyone come near.

"_Stay away_," the god growled again.

Ignoring all his instincts to run (because when did he ever listen to that instinct) Tony slid his helmet off and threw it to the ground. The others held back, trusting Tony to handle Loki. "Babe, you know that's not going to happen."

"Stark." This time Loki sounded almost feral. "I will rip your head off."

"And deprive yourself of my witty remarks? I think not." Tony stood on the edge of the shadow now. From here he could see Loki curled back against the wall of the warehouse. "Seriously Loki, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm a monster, Stark. You can just see it now."

Tony took advantage of Loki's moment of distraction as the god bent forward, elbows on his knees and fingers gripping his hair. Before Loki could stop him Tony wrapped his arms around the other man. He was cold. Well, colder. Loki always seemed to have an unnaturally low body temperature. From here Tony could see what was wrong. Thor had told Tony of Loki's Jotun form.

"Babe, it's okay."

"I'm a monster," Loki repeated, leaning his head on Tony's armor covered shoulder.

Tony took a deep breath, knowing if he did not handle this properly Loki would push him away, both physically and emotionally. So Tony turned his head and kissed Loki's cheek. The blue gave way to Loki's usually pale skin tone under the heat of Tony's lips. "No more than the rest of us."

Loki lifted his head to glare at Tony, but Tony didn't give him time to retort. The billionaire pressed his lips against Loki's. Just as before Loki began the transformation back to the form Tony was used to. The god allowed himself relaxed within the heat of Tony's embrace as his lover kissed away the chill.


	20. Tremble

Loki smirks when Tony trembles beneath him. He has wanted the mortal in this position for so long. He leans down to nip at Tony's neck, his beard scratching against Loki's cheek. It is a wonderful feeling. He trembles again when Loki slides his fingers down Tony's chest to his hip in a feather like touch.

Loki slides in with one quick thrust. The man beneath him moans his name. The god stills, breathing in deeply and savors the sound. Then he moves, and Tony clings to him. The mortal moans his name again, screams it. Legs wrap around his waist and hands claw at his back. Eventually Loki takes mercy on the man and wraps his hand around Tony's cock. The man trembles once more when Loki brings him to completeness. The heat that surrounds Loki is absolutely delicious, and all too much.


	21. Sunset

"Why are you here?"

Sad eyes, ancient eyes, turn to Steve. Loki answers steadily, but slowly. He refuses to show the Captain any weakness. "You know why."

Steve's face turns ugly as he takes a step closer to Loki. "You could have been here! He was asking for you right up until the end! _And you weren't here!_" Steve feels a tear slip down his cheek. "You have no right to be here."

Loki places a hand on the smooth stone. "Despite what you may think I did love him…I do love him."

Steve's jaw is so tight it almost snaps when he opens his mouth again. "Liar."

Loki doesn't answer. The god continues to stare down at the tombstone for a moment more before his hand slips away. "Goodbye, Captain." With his back still turned to Steve Loki walks through the graveyard and into the sunset.

Somehow Steve knows he will not see the Trickster again.


	22. Mad

Tony was mad. No, he wasn't just mad, he was pissed off. And of course Loki had just shown up with _that_ smirk on his face, as if nothing had happened. Tony had growled, tried to ignore him, tried to throw those teasing hands off.

But in the end Loki got what Loki wanted. Tony finally gave in, finally pressed his lips to Loki's in a demanding kiss, finally shoved the Trickster onto the bed. Clothes were gone in minutes. He'd become rather good at removing Asgardian garb over the years. He entered the god without preparation. Loki threw his head back with a cry of pain, but Tony didn't stop. He wanted it now. Loki wanted it now. He knew just where to touch, the right angle to thrust into the Trickster, _his Trickster._ With heavy breath and a manic triumphant grin Tony spilled inside the god just as Loki came across their stomachs.

"I do love it when you are mad, my dear," Loki said softly, seductively, as Tony pulled out of him and lay down beside him.

"It's usually your fault I'm mad in the first place."

There was still a knowing smirk on Loki's face when they finally fell asleep.


	23. Thousand

"I'm a thousand today."

Tony looks up sharply at the soft voice. "What?" He wants to be sure he had heard correctly over the loud music. "JARVIS, turn it down."

The music softens, but Loki shakes his head. "Never mind. It is unimportant." He turns to leave the lab.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses, Reindeer Games!"

Loki glares at him. "I have no horses, Stark."

"It's a saying, babe. But that's not important. Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?"

Loki just shrugs. "As I said, it is unimportant."

"Hey, no." Tony stands up, experiments completely forgotten. "Birthdays are always important. And this one is the big 1-0-0-0. You're finally out of the triple digits! Does this make you an adult now?" he teases.

Loki rolls his eyes, but Tony catches the twitch of his lips.

"Well," Tony says, running his hand through his hair, "I obviously don't have anything planned. But we can do whatever you want, except you know, explosions." He throws his arms around Loki's shoulders dramatically. "I'm all yours today, babe."

Loki's hands come to rest on Tony's hips, his head lowering onto Tony's shoulder. "Thank you."

Tony asks tentatively, "Been awhile since you celebrated a birthday?"

"It has been a long time since anyone has wanted too."

"Well, that's going to change from now on."


	24. Outside

Loki throws him right into a fountain, an all too pleased smirk on his lips. The next second he is teleporting away as the Hulk chucks an uprooted tree at him.

Tony sits up, asking JARVIS where the Trickster has gone. A part of him wants to get this over with and go back to the Tower. The other part however, wants the fight to continue. The only time he gets to see the Trickster is when Loki comes outside to play.

Tony realizes he might have a slight obsession problem.

He sees a flash of green on the roof of an apartment building directly in front of him and shoots off. Loki is still wearing that grin when Tony catches up to him. Before Tony can raise his arms and fire Loki is crowding his personal space. His face plate flips up without him prompting it to, and Tony has an 'oh shit' moment as Loki leans closer.

The next second surprisingly cold lips cover his own. Loki tastes of snow, and it is wonderful. Just as Tony leans into the kiss and moans Loki pulls away.

Smirk. "Maybe I shall have to come outside more often." And then he vanishes.


	25. Winter

He is the most beautiful creature Tony has ever seen. It can't be Loki. He saw Loki destroyed during the Siege, trying to rectify the situation he had created. The beautiful, chaotic, mischievous mess of a man had been destroyed.

It had broken Tony's heart a second time.

But there he is, wrapped tightly against the cold. His dark hair sticks out from under the hat that covers his ears in a way that can only be described as adorable. He is so normal…so mortal. He can't be Tony's Loki, and yet he is. Tony knows it, he can't explain it, he just does.

He forces himself off the bench, moving his scarf out of the way so that his charming smile is not obstructed. His feet crunch in the snow as he walks forward. The flakes are large and they stick to everything.

But then a man comes out of the shop and hands Loki a cup of coffee. Loki smile is brilliant; it's like summer in the middle of what has been a cold, dark winter. Tony has never seen Loki smile like that before, not even at him.

He does not even realize he has stopped in the middle of the street until the car horn blares and tires slide across the ice.


	26. Diamond

Tony had never liked diamonds. Well, not as jewelry anyways.

Sure they were bright and sparkly, but Tony liked color. He liked the vibrant sapphire, the passion of ruby, and the mystery of emerald. Those were the gems that evoked emotions. Those were the gems that were exciting and beautiful.

Diamonds were better severed in computers or tools, not hanging uselessly around someone's neck.

Which was why Tony had not chosen a diamond for this particular project. He held up the ring to look at it more closely, smiling almost as bright as the gem in the center. "How's it look, Jarv?"

"Beautiful, sir," the AI answered back.

"Good…good," he sighed in relief. "Now all he has to do is say yes."


	27. Letters

_Mother,_

_I am not sure how to start this honestly. Thor assures me that you still care for me, but I have found that hard to believe. I have hated what I am, hated the Allfather for keeping it from me. It was an anger I allowed to consume me, and I truly was a monster. I do not know how you could ever love a monster. I do not know how anyone could._

_But there is a mortal here, I am sure Thor has told you of him, called Anthony Stark. He makes hating, for lack of a better word, difficult. I have become quite fond of him, and despite my best efforts to push him away, he has come to see me the same way. I believe you would like him, Mother._

_Your son, as long as you will have me,_

_Loki_


	28. Promise

Sequel to Diamond

/

"Tony, what are you doing? Why are you kneeling?"

"You usually like it when I kneel, babe," Tony says with a cheeky grin. He pulls a small box from his pocket and everyone in the room stills.

"Is he serious?" Clint whispers, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Natasha.

Tony holds one of Loki's hands in his and takes a deep breath. "Loki, you know neither of us are really into that lovely dovey stuff, but I thought I'd give it a try." Loki's brow furrows but he remains silent. "We are both have horribly destructive personalities, and really this should not have worked at all, but somehow this crazy thing between us has made me better. I think it's made you better too. And I love you, Loki, more than I thought it was possible to love someone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It won't be perfect, but I will do everything within my power to make it as close to perfect as possible. I will love you, and be yours as you are mine. This is what I can promise you." Tony takes a deep breath. "Loki, will you marry me?"


	29. Simple

"So, what'd you think?"

"It is rather…simple."

"Simple!? Are you serious? Do you see this? It is amazing!"

"To a mortal I would assume it is."

"Don't pull out that 'I'm a god' crap with me, Reindeer Games. I put a lot of effort into this for you."

"Oh? Why did you not say it was a gift?"

"…You can't kiss your way out of this."

"I believe you will find I can…And I shall treasure my gift…No matter how simplistic it is."

"Get your ass over here, Dasher. You're going to pay for that."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	30. Future

"What are you going to do?" Tony asks one night as they lay in bed. "When I die, I mean," he clarifies.

Loki is silent for a long time, staring up at the ceiling. Tony doesn't rush him. If Loki wants to answer he will answer in his own time. While he waits Tony traces one of Loki's naked hipbones. Eventually Loki reaches down to grasp Tony's fingers in his hand. The Trickster brings them up to his lips and places soft kisses against each one. "I will mourn."

The silence settles between them again, comfortable but heavy, until Tony breaks it again. "You won't go back to how you were?" When you were angry, and destructive, and believed yourself a monster, Tony leaves unspoken.

"No," Loki sighs. "Not that. Never that."

/

And with that we are done. I hope you enjoyed them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
